Love is Blind
by Lunarse
Summary: Erza is left temporarily blind after Tartarus' torture. When Jellal finds out he comes to visit her and help her out. Requested by: Mikasa-Chan Rated T for safety.


Love is Blind

Requested by Mikasa-Chan- I hope you like it!

Prompt: Erza is left temporarily blind after Tartarus' torture. When Jellal finds out he comes to visit her and help her out.

(A/N You can tell I was hungry when I wrote this…)

Erza's POV

It had been a month since Tartarus' defeat. The guild hall was slowly being rebuilt and everyone's injuries were almost healed. Unfortunately one of mine seemed to be a permanent condition. During the time when Tartarus tortured me for information on Jellal's whereabouts they had taken my senses away. After they were defeated they slowly returned. All but one. My sight. I was blind. I didn't know if it was temporary and would return over time like the others or permanent. I was currently going to Porlyusica's to get checked out. You may ask how I could be going anywhere without getting lost but in truth I had been to Porlyusica's so many times I didn't need any help getting there. When I arrived I knocked on the door.

"Go away you annoying human!" I heard a voice call from inside. I smiled.

"It's me, Erza." I told her. I heard some shuffling about and then I heard the door open.

"What do you want?" She asked. I sighed.

"I was wondering if you could take a look at my eyes. My sight still hasn't returned…" I trailed off. I knew she was aware of what had happened to me so I didn't explain further. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Alright then, come on in." She stated and led me to a place to sit. I assumed it was one of her sick beds.

"So you are still unable to see anything? Not even fuzzy outlines?" She questioned. I shook my head. All I saw was darkness.

"Ok let me examine them." She stated. I opened my eyes as wide as they could go and felt her turning my head from side to side.

"Hmm. Interesting." She finally said.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Hush! You should be thankful I'm helping you at all! I returned your sight in one once before and now you went and lost it again in both eyes!" She yelled.

"You're right. I'm sorry for being so careless." I stated. She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Well as for your condition I can say that your vision will return but due to your past injury in your right eye it is impossible for me to determine when. It could take a while. It could be a week or it could be a year. I just don't know." She stated solemnly.

"A year!?" I exclaimed.

"Hush! I said it could take a year but it might take a week. We will just have to see. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return to work." She exclaimed.

"Ok. Thank you." I stated as she led me to the door. As she ushered me outside and closed the door I could have sworn I heard her mumble something about the stupidity of humans. I chuckled and returned to the guild.

Once I opened the guild hall I was met by a flaming fist and the exclamation of "Fight me!" _Natsu. _I attempted to dodge where I thought he was but I misjudged and was met with a fist to the gut. I doubled over coughing.

"What? Erza are you ok? How did you not see that coming?" Gray asked worried. Only Master and Porlyusica knew of my condition. _I better tell them the truth._

"Well as you know I temporarily lost my senses when fighting Tartarus." I began.

"Yah but they came back when we defeated them. Right?" Lucy exclaimed.

"They did except for one. I'm temporarily blind still and Porlyusica cannot figure out when my sight will return. She guaranteed that it would be as to when... No one knows." I exclaimed. I heard a few startled gasps.

"Oh Erza." I felt Lucy envelop me in a hug. I hugged her back. "You should go home and rest so that it comes back quicker." She told me. I tried to argue but none of the guild members would have it. I smiled and Lucy walked me home. As she tucked me in bed and left I thought of my condition.

_When will my vision come back? Will I have to take time off from work? I don't want to be a burden to my guild… _

Suddenly I heard someone enter my room.

"Lucy?" I questioned. _I thought she left._

"No Erza. It's me." I heard a baritone voice say. My heart skipped a beat. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Jellal? What are you doing here?" I questioned. I heard him come over and sit on my bed. I sat up and faced him.

"I was on the outskirts of Magnolia when Lucy sent me a messenger pigeon explaining your condition so I came to check on you." He explained. I blushed.

"Oh! I'm fine!" I exclaimed.

"You are a terrible liar Erza." He stated. _How could he see through me so easily?_

"Fine. I'm worried. I know Porlyusica said my vision would return but what if it doesn't? I don't want to be a burden to the guild and I don't want them to worry." I said quietly, revealing my fears to my lifelong friend.

"Oh Erza. Your vision will return." He stated and pulled me into his arms. I hugged him back.

"You really think so?" I questioned.

"Of course. If you need me to I can stick around for a while and help you. I don't have to return to Meredy just yet." He stated. I blushed.

"I don't want to burden you though." I told him. I heard him chuckle.

"Erza. You have done so much for me. Think of it as my way of repaying you." He reasoned.

"Ok then. Could you get me some water please?" I said softly. He chuckled.

"Your wish is my command, Milady." He teased and I felt him leave. I chuckled at his dorkiness. _He was acting more like the old Jellal every day. _

"Here you are." I felt him hand me a glass and help me sip from it. I drank greedily.

"Anything else? I can make you some dinner." Jellal stated.

"You can cook?" I questioned. For some reason the idea of Jellal in a kitchen wearing an apron came to me. It seemed ridiculous.

"Of course!" He said somewhat defensively. "If I hadn't learned to cook I would have starved those seven years of dark guild hunting. Meredy and Ultear can't cook to save their lives and the last time they tried the three of us had food poisoning for a week!" He exclaimed. I busted out laughing. The image of Crime Sorciere with food poisoning was hilarious.

"It's not that funny! It was torture!" Jellal exclaimed but he was laughing too.

"Ok then Mr. Master Chef go make me some pasta. I believe I have some in the cabinet above the cooktop." I told him

"Sure thing. "He told me. I felt him leave the room and I chuckled. I wondered if the food would be good. I couldn't picture Jellal cooking. Soon he returned and handed me a plate. It smelled amazing.

"A pomodoro sauce (A/N a delicious type of red sauce) pasta with peppers, sausage, and parmesan." He stated smugly. I took a bite and the flavors exploded in my mouth. It was incredible. I quickly gulped it all down but I savored each bite. I heard Jellal eating his own share.

"Amazing…" I trailed off. Jellal laughed.

"So now do you believe me when I say I can cook?" He teased. I vigorously nodded my head.

"Yes! Sweet Mavis I could marry you right now." I exclaimed but sat in shock afterwards. "I mean, umm, you… Darn it." I gave up trying to explain myself. After a few seconds of silence Jellal started laughing.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I'm glad you liked it." He said sweetly. I smiled at him. He quickly took my plate and then handed me another.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I saw some strawberry cake in your fridge and figured you would want a slice as desert." He stated. I beamed at him.

"Yes! Thank you!" I exclaimed happily. "What about you? Do you want some? I know this was the last slice." I asked blushing.

"I'm fine." He stated. I frowned.

"Nonsense! You should try this! Here!" I held a forkful in his general direction. I heard him move closer to me.

"If you insist." He stated. I thought he would take the fork from me and eat it but instead I felt him take the cake right off the fork I was holding. I felt his lips brush my knuckles. I started blushing.

"Tasty, isn't it?" I asked. He made a noise of appreciation.

"Delicious." He practically purred. I quickly took another bite to get my mind out of the gutter. Unfortunately I was too forceful and some frosting got on my face.

"Oops. I don't suppose you have a napkin?" I asked.

"I don't." He stated. The next thing I knew I felt him lick the frosting off my face.

"Jellal..?" I questioned nervously. "What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done months ago on that beach." He stated. The next thing I knew he was kissing me. I pulled away after a second.

"Jellal. I love you." I told him blushing.

"And I love you Erza. I always have." He stated and then resumed kissing me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. He held me gently but I could tell he was holding back his strength so not to hurt me. After a few minutes we pulled apart.

"It's getting late." I stated. I may not be able to see the clock buy my internal one was fairly accurate.

"Indeed." He answered. He picked me up and tucked me back in bed. He kissed my forehead lovingly.

"Will you stay?" I asked him.

"For as long as you need me I will remain by your side." He vowed. I smiled.

"Even if it was forever?" I questioned.

"Especially then." He answered.

That was such a fun story to write. Thoughts?


End file.
